This invention relates to an electrical connection system of the type disclosed in application Ser. No. 464,623, filed Feb. 7, 1983, for Electrical Terminal which is assigned to the assignee of the instant invention.
Conventional electrical connection systems for mechanically and electrically connecting a flexible electrical conductor to a fixed terminal have not fully solved the problem of attaching a flexible conductor at a right angle to a rigid post. Problems incident to this type of connection relate to assembly difficulties, deformation of the female connector upon tensioning of the flexible conductor, and difficulty in effecting disconnection.